Perpustakaan Cinta
by reycchi
Summary: Kisah seorang Ui, membaca ditemani celoteh pemuda itu.


**Disclaimer:**

K-ON! © Kakifly

Perpustakaan Cinta © reynyah

* * *

 **Summary:**

Kisah seorang Ui, membaca ditemani celoteh pemuda itu.

* * *

 **Warning:**

Sudut pandang orang kedua, AU, OOC, typo(s)

* * *

 **Perpustakaan Cinta**

a story about Ui

by reynyah

* * *

Namamu Hirasawa Ui.

Kau melangkahkan kaki menuju sebuah gedung putih tidak bertingkat yang sudah lama tidak kau masuki.

Sebuah gedung kecil dengan tulisan "Perpustakaan" besar-besar di atasnya.

Bel berdenting seiring dengan terbukanya pintu kaca yang merupakan satu-satunya jalan keluar-masuk bagi para pengunjung. Di hadapanmu, kau melihat sebuah ruangan berukuran delapan kali delapan meter persegi yang lantainya dilapisi karpet merah polos. Di sisi kirimu, tiga sofa besar berwarna hitam lengkap dengan bantal siap menemani siapapun yang hendak duduk di sana sambil membaca koran ataupun majalah yang selalu ditumpuk di atas meja. Di sisi kananmu, terletak sebuah meja resepsionis yang terbuat dari kaca. Tentu saja sebuah meja resepsionis pasti dilengkapi dengan satu perangkat komputer, mesin pencetak, telepon, berkas-berkas, serta tak lupa, seorang pekerja. Di samping meja resepsionis itu, terdapat dua buah mesin minuman serta satu buah mesin makanan ringan yang diperuntukkan bagi para pengunjung jika ingin makan dan minum.

Tepat di hadapanmu, kau akan melihat sebuah gerbang menuju dunia lain.

Tidak, kau tidak menemukan pemandangan menyeramkan. Kau adalah seorang pecinta buku, sangat gila buku. Jadi, begitu melihat puluhan rak terpampang dengan ratusan buku bagus di hadapanmu, tentunya kau tidak sabar untuk membaca semuanya pada saat itu juga.

Kau tersenyum pada seorang wanita yang duduk di belakang meja resepsionis. Setelah si wanita resepsionis tersenyum balik kepadamu, barulah kau melangkahkan kaki melewati gerbang menuju surga buku itu.

Sebuah ruangan besar entah berukuran berapa kini berdiri gagah di hadapanmu. Karpet biru tua senantiasa mengalasi kakimu kemanapun kau melangkah. Puluhan rak kayu berjajar rapi dari ujung ke ujung dengan ratusan buku yang disusun hingga memenuhi tiap rak. Di antara rak-rak tersebut, kau dapat melihat beberapa meja panjang disertai kursi, khusus untuk pengunjung yang ingin membaca di sana. Ada sekitar lima tangga yang dapat kau gunakan untuk mengambil buku di rak-rak atas. Tak lupa, ruangan ini juga memiliki pencahayaan yang cukup sehingga matamu tidak pernah merasa kesulitan untuk membaca.

Kau berbelok ke kanan, menuju jajaran buku-buku fiksi. Sebenarnya, kau tidak begitu suka membaca karya fiksi yang tidak logis bagimu. Anehnya, tetap saja kau mengarah ke salah satu raknya, mengambil satu buah buku, lalu duduk di kursi yang tersedia. Kau buka halaman pertama buku tersebut dan mulai membaca.

"Permisi."

Kau menoleh ke kanan, menemukan wajah seorang pemuda yang tengah tersenyum kepadamu. Ia memegang buku berjudul sama dengan milikmu, hanya berbeda serial.

"Ya?" balasmu begitu menyadari bahwa si pemuda menanti jawabanmu.

"Kursi di sebelahmu ini... kosong, tidak?" tanya pemuda itu sambil menunjuk kursi tempatmu meletakkan tas. "Kursi lain sudah terisi, jadi—"

"Kosong," potongmu cepat sambil memindahkan tasmu ke atas meja. "Silakan duduk di sini."

Pemuda itu mengangguk lalu segera duduk di sampingmu. "Terima kasih."

Kau mengangguk menanggapi ucapannya sebelum kembali memaku fokus ke dalam deretan huruf yang sedang kau genggam.

Suasana kembali hening. Kau asyik dengan bacaanmu, pun pemuda itu asyik dengan bacaannya. Walau begitu, tetap saja ada satu-dua lirikan yang kau lemparkan pada pemuda itu saat mengganti halaman.

Diam-diam, kau mulai mengagumi penampilannya. Rambut disisir rapi, tidak berkacamata, seragam sekolah dikancingkan dengan benar, serta dasi terpasang sempurna. Pemandangan yang jarang sekali kau lihat pada diri seorang remaja laki-laki setelah keluar dari sekolah. Menakjubkannya lagi, pemuda itu bahkan masih mengenakan jas seragamnya! Satu hal lain yang langka.

Tidak, konsentrasimu tidak akan buyar hanya karena seorang pemuda tampan dudk di sampingmu. Kau tetap fokus, walau tidak benar-benar fokus karena ada sesuatu di dalam yang mendorongmu untuk menatapnya dan berkata, "Aku Hirasawa Ui. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Konyol sekali kau berharap dia membalas perkataanmu dengan perkenalan panjang lebar.

"Ngomong-ngomong," pemuda itu berucap pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari bukunya. "Buku yang bagus, ya?"

Kau mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaannya. Walau kau sama sekali tidak menyukai buku fiksi, entah mengapa buku yang satu ini berhasil membawamu dalam kisahnya yang menegangkan.

"Kalau tidak salah, buku terakhirnya mengungkap semua misteri dalam buku-buku sebelumnya," lanjut pemuda itu dengan suara pelan, mungkin khawatir mengganggu pengunjung lain. "Jika kau tidak ada kesibukan lain, baca saja."

Kau kembali mengangguk. Setelahnya, pemuda itu pergi begitu saja. Kau yang terlalu penasaran dengan kelanjutan dari buku yang kau pegang—buku nomor satu—kemudian memutuskan untuk membaca satu paket buku tersebut yang kebetulan terdiri dari lima buku tebal. Kau membawa buku pertama ke resepsionis dengan maksud meminjamnya.

Apa kau sanggup membacanya?

Tentu saja sanggup, kau adalah seorang pecinta buku, ingat?

Dua minggu pun cukup bagimu untuk membaca lima buku tersebut.

* * *

 **Esoknya...**

* * *

Kemarin, kau lupa membaca buku yang sudah kau pinjam. Khawatir lupa membacanya lagi, kau memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar di perpustakaan sebelum pulang ke rumah. Setidaknya suasana perpustakaan mendukungmu untuk membaca lebih cepat.

Wanita resepsionis yang kemarin tersenyum begitu melihatmu berdiri di ambang pintu. Kau membalas senyum itu lalu bergegas masuk ke ruang buku. Masih ingat kursi yang kemarin kau duduki, bukan? Kau memutuskan untuk duduk di sana lagi.

Kau ambil buku yang hendak kau baca dari dalam tasmu, membuka halaman yang sudah kau beri tanda, lalu mulai membaca. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, seseorang menepuk bahumu pelan.

"Seperti kemarin, apa aku boleh duduk di sebelahmu?"

Kau mengangguk tanpa memindahkan tatapanmu dari buku yang tengah kau baca. Ya, tentu saja kau mengenali orang itu sebagai pemuda yang duduk di sampingmu kemarin. Siapa sangka kalian akan bertemu lagi di tempat yang sama dalam situasi yang hampir serupa?

Takdir memang menakjubkan, ya?

"Belum ada kemajuan, ya?" tanyanya setengah menyindirmu sambil berusaha melihat nomor halaman buku yang tengah kau baca.

"Aku lupa membacanya kemarin," jawabmu seadanya. Walau memang itu kenyataannya, bukan?

Di luar dugaanmu, pemuda itu tertawa pelan. "Berarti nasibmu sama denganku."

Kau hanya mengangguk pelan, berusaha menenggelamkan diri dalam kisah menegangkan itu.

"Ingin bocoran ceritanya, tidak?"

Kau menghela napas, mulai merasa terganggu dengan segala macam pertanyaan pemuda itu. Ingin kau mengabaikan pemuda itu, tetapi kau kalah dengan rasa penasaranmu hingga kau membalas, "Apa?"

Pemuda itu justru terkekeh. "Mau atau tidak?"

Kau mendengus. "Mau."

"Di dalam buku pertama, kau belum akan bertemu si penjahat utama," ujar pemuda itu dengan wajah menyeramkan. "Pemeran utama akan berhasil menumpas satu grup pasukan penjahat, hanya itu."

Kau mengangkat alismu, merasa kurang puas dengan bocorannya. "Kurang detail," komentarmu sambil kembali membaca.

"Memangnya aku harus menjabarkan dari awal sampai akhir?" tanya pemuda itu geli. "Nanti tidak akan ada yang namanya 'larut dalam dunia imajinasi'."

Kau tidak menjawab, hanya terus membaca hingga matahari terbenam. Saat itulah kau dan pemuda itu keluar dari perpustakaan, hanya saja ke arah yang berbeda.

* * *

 **Esoknya...**

* * *

Kali ini, kau tidak lupa membaca buku yang kau pinjam di rumah. Satu bab lagi maka buku itu rampung kau baca. Sejauh ini, bocoran cerita dari pemuda itu belum terbukti benar.

Wanita resepsionis itu tampaknya sudah mengenalimu. Tanpa ragu lagi, ia memberikan senyumannya kepadamu yang selalu kau balas dengan lemparan senyum manis. Seperti biasa pula, kau duduk di kursi yang sama dengan kemarin.

Kau membuka buku lalu mulai membaca.

Tenang.

Hening.

Sepi.

Larut.

...

Tanpa kau sadari, kau sudah membalikkan lembaran terakhir dalam buku yang kau baca. Kau menghela napas lega, merasa senang telah menyelesaikan buku yang kau anggap tidak kau sukai ini.

Akhirnya pun tidak seburuk dugaan awalmu.

Kau berdiri, mengembalikan buku itu ke tempat yang seharusnya. Matamu berpindah ke buku lain di sebelahnya, lanjutan dari buku yang baru selesai kau baca. Kalah lagi dengan rasa penasaranmu, kau mengambil buku itu, duduk di tempat awal, lalu mulai membaca.

Sudah berapa lama kau membaca? Entahlah.

Seorang pegawai perpustakaan menepuk pundakmu dengan agak keras. Kau menoleh heran. "Ada apa?" tanyamu.

"Maaf, Nona," ucap pegawai itu sambil membungkukkan badannya. "Sebentar lagi perpustakaan akan ditutup, Nona harus segera pulang."

Kau mengerjap bingung. "A-ah, terima kasih sudah mengingatkan," ucapmu sambil beranjak bangun dari kursi. Kau meninggalkan perpustakaan itu setelah meminjam buku kedua.

Ada yang terasa hilang hari ini, ya?

Kau terhenyak begitu menyadari sesuatu.

Pemuda itu...

Hari ini dia tidak ada.

* * *

 **Tiga hari kemudian...**

* * *

Menyelesaikan buku kedua rupanya butuh waktu lebih lama dari yang kau perkirakan. Yah, wajar saja sebab kau tidak pergi ke perpustakaan belakangan ini. Kau merasa malas lantaran tidak yakin pemuda pengganggu itu akan datang ketika kau datang.

Hei, sadarkan dirimu. Mengapa kau harus berharap akan kedatangan seorang 'pengganggu'?

Mungkin otakmu sedikit mengalami gangguan.

Bel kembali berdenting begitu kau membuka pintu kaca tersebut. Wanita resepsionis yang sama melambaikan tangannya padamu lalu memintamu mendekat. Kau menurut. Kau langkahkan kaki menuju meja kaca tersebut. "Ya?" ucapmu begitu kakimu sudah berhenti melangkah.

"Kemana saja tiga hari ini?" tanya si resepsionis sambil tertawa kecil. "Seorang pemuda mencarimu."

"Begitukah?" balasmu dengan nada datar yang diusahakan sopan. "Aku menyelesaikan buku ini di rumah, kini aku mau mengembalikannya." Kau menyerahkan buku kedua pada si resepsionis.

"Baiklah," angguk wanita itu. Ia mengambil buku kedua dari tanganmu lalu menaruhnya di sebuah meja belakang meja resepsionis. "Aku sudah menyiapkan buku ketiganya, apa kau mau meminjamnya sekarang?"

Kau tertawa pelan melihat betapa baik wanita itu padanya padahal selama ini kalian hanya mengobrol seputar peminjaman buku. "Boleh," anggukmu sambil menerima buku tersebut. "Oh ya, apa pemuda yang mencariku ada di sini sekarang?"

Sayangnya, wanita itu menggeleng.

Kau diam sejenak. "Kalau begitu, andaikan nanti dia menanyakanku lagi, sampaikan saja aku akan ada di sini tiga hari lagi."

"Kau membenciku, ya?"

Kau menoleh dan menemukan wajah familiar seorang pemuda. "Apa?"

Wanita resepsionis di hadapanmu mengerjap bingung. "Mungkin sebaiknya kalian bicara di tempat yang agak sepi."

Cepat-cepat pemuda itu setuju. Ia menarik tanganmu memasuki surga buku tersebut, tepat ke tempat mereka duduk bersama biasa. Untunglah saat itu area fiksi sedang sepi.

"Aku ulangi," ujar pemuda itu tegas. "Kau membenciku, ya?"

Kau mengerjap bingung. "K-kenapa harus? K-kita kan, baru saling kenal..."

"Kau membenciku, ya?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada lebih kasar.

Diulangnya pertanyaan itu membuatmu menyimpulkan bahwa jawabanmu barusan bukanlah jawaban yang tepat. Kau arahkan matamu ke sebuah buku dakam genggamanmu. Buku itu, buku ketiga pentalogi, buku yang belum sempat kau baca...

Mendadak kau tersadar.

Pemuda itu mengujimu dengan mengucapkan salah satu dialog dalam buku.

Maka kaupun harus berlaku sama.

"Membencimu?" balasmu lebih berani. "Apa untungnya bagiku?"

"Tidak ada," jawab pemuda. Ah, benar, dia mengikuti dialog dalam buku.

"Lantas, mengapa aku harus membencimu?" balasmu sesuai dengan isi buku.

"Agar akhirnya kau mencintaiku," seringai pemuda itu... menyeramkan.

Hei, dia tidak serius, bukan?

"Bodoh," ejekmu, tentu saja sesuai buku. "Sudah cukup, kan, uji ingatannya?"

Bibir pemuda itu membentuk senyum kecil. "Wow, kau bisa mengingatnya," puji pemuda itu. "Hebat, aku salut padamu."

Kau tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

"Eh?" Pemuda itu menatapmu heran. "Kau sadar, tidak? Ini pertama kalinya kau tersenyum padaku, loh."

Kau mengerjap dan nengangguk. Tentu saja kau menyadari perilakumu itu. Kau yang memutuskan untuk bersikap dingin kepada orang selama kau belum cukup mengenal orang itu, bukan?

"Ngomong-ngomong aku belum tahu namamu," ucap pemuda itu.

Kau tergelak pelan. "Aku juga belum tahu namamu, kok," balasmu santai.

Pemuda itu terkekeh tanpa menjawab pertanyaanmu. "Hei."

"Ya?"

"Waktu yang kita habiskan di sini menyenangkan, ya?"

Kau diam sejenak lalu mengangguk setuju. "Sangat menyenangkan."

"Dapatkah kita melakukannya terus?"

"Kenapa tidak?" balasmu sambil mengangkat bahu. "Omong-omong, namaku Hirasawa Ui."

"Namaku—"

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

Hola! Rey kembali~

Memperbaiki 'Perpustakaan Cinta' yang lama, Rey putuskan hasilnya begini. Minimalnya sih, biar lebih ngena. Tapi malah romens nya kurang kerasa. Maafkan ._.

Kenapa ga ada nama cowonya? Soalnya Rey akan membiarkan pembaca menentukan sendiri siapa dia! Habis... di K-ON ga ada cowo 'bernama', sih... masa pake adiknya Ritsu? ==a

Yosh! Review, yaa~


End file.
